House Roone
}}| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- |- }| align="center" style="background:gold;" colspan="2" }}} |- ! colspan="2" class="color1"|House Information |- | Sigil | A black Leopard on a Purpure field and pale argent |- | Title | Lord of Roone Hall | Knight of the Dornish Marches |- | Motto | "Poised to Strike" |- | Seat | Roonhall, Roon's Hall or Roone's Hall |- | Region | The Dornish Marches |- | Lord | Lord Roone |- | Heir | Terrence Roone, Prince of Roonhall |- | Founder | Lord Roone |- | Founding Date | 286 |- | Cadet Branches | N/A |- | Military | Special forces of the Marcher Lords |- | Ancestral Weapons | N/A |- |} House Roone of Roonehall is a house of landed knights from the Dornish Marches, Sworn to Storm's End. Their motto is "Poised to Strike". Roonhall, Roonehall (or Roon's Hall) is located between Blackhaven and Stonehelm, on the south-east coast of the Boneway. House Roone was founded in the early 280sAL after the Rebellion by mysterious adventure and ex-mercenary Lord Roone. History After being released from a long sentence in the Eyrie, "Roone", a grey haired man now, settled himself in the mountains near Prince's Pass next to Horn Hill and Dark Dell. He amassed a sufficiant amount of troops and openly defyed Randyll Tarly. A turf conflict insued, both faced each other in a few skirmishes and the latter was badly defeated. Given to be dealt by the crown instead of the reach, since he was defying from all sides, Roone proposed a deal: that he be given a lordship and a piece of land, in exchange that he serve the kingdom, provide them with intelligence and not reap more havok. Naturally they would've not accepted these terms, given that he was an ex-convict from the Eyrie.. but a lot of people in King's Landing vouched for him, that he would be very beneficial to the realm and that another conflict wouldnt be wise. So he was given Land and Title, knighted as Lord Roone of Roon's Hall, a large castle semi incrusted on a rock and large mountain, on the coast of the boneway between Stonehelm '''and '''Blackhaven. It is the newest house in the Dornish Marches after Robert's Rebellion, they are part of the''' Marcher Lords. Since then Roonhall provides Storm's End and the Crown: intelligence, spies, troops, "special forces" that are unique in the realm. Their maesters study the art of '''camouflage. Their story after Robert's Rebellion is to be continued... Lord Roone Lord Roone is a relatively slim and tall man, about the age of sixty with grey long hair, and a grey beard. In war wears a "ribbon-steel" armor (different shards of steel that look like he's wrapped in ribbons of steel). He has an eye-patch on his right eye. He is a obsiquious and mysterious man, calculated and educated. He has lived for a very long time all accross Essos and has studyed under another identity at the Citadel. He still keeps a very brooding appearence about himself and speaks in a semi brutish common-tongue. He is a fervent believer in the Faith of the Seven, and wears a copper red seven pointed star around his neck at all times. He is an eclectic fighter and bright tactical commander, and showed great prowess in the use of archers and crossbowmen, ingenious stealth and guerrilla warfare, and succesfully ambushing a large amount enemy troops, during his skirmishes against Randyll Tarly, the current lord of Middlebury and Lord Vyrwel. Lord Roone is officialy a spymaster and military commander in service to the crown and the house of Baratheon, he has friends in the free cities and deep ties in the ports of Oldtown. He also has close ties with Varys, who was the first to seek him out after the Rebellion. Not alot is known of why he was arrested 15 years ago and imprisoned in the Eyrie, as some of the details of his trial disapeared. There are rumors that suggest he kidnapped a lordling and was caught in the Vale while leaving for Essos, Or that he murdered a Knight '''also in the Vale. When he was captured he was much more muscular and impressive, had dark hair and wore a black mail and plate suited stealth armor. What we know of him is that he was a longtime member of the Second Sons', and other sellsword companies. He had other nicknames in the past: "Rune", Martin Rivers/Storm/Snow, Dron, Darren Santagar. There are many rumours surrounding him, among being a pirate, mercenary and other things, some state that he was an exiled '''Dornish' knight, and some say he was a Faceless Man who changed his identity through out his lifetime. 'Family ' *Lord Roone, Lord of Roone's Hall, **(?) House Staedmon, Lady of Roone's Hall ***Terrence Roone, first son and heir to Roonhall ***Quentyn Roone, second son, Prince of Roonhall ***Melessa Roone, Princess of Roonhall **Rhea Storm, low-born bastard daughter of Lord Roone.